Seigaku's pillar of support
by iciclechibisuke
Summary: Ryoma wants a certain person to join the tennis team will he or she join? Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the prince of tennis, they belong to Takeshi Konomi, but Sakura belongs to me. (I made her up)

Summary: Ryoma is looking forward for a certain member to join the tennis team, will he/she join? Please read and review! -

Sorry if this fic is terrible, but it my first one, Gomen nasai!

 Chapter 1

(Knock on Ryuzaki-sensai's door)

Ryuzaki, Come in

"Ohayo Gozaimasu Ryuzaki-sensai"

"Hi, Sakura, how are you? I haven't seen you for a long time. What brings you back to Japan?"

"Well, I going to come to Seigaku, I heard it's the #1 School at tennis."

"What about your injury?"

"It fine, it healed when I was in the states."

"Where will you be staying Sakura?"

" I'm staying with my father,"

"Ok, You can come to tennis practice if you like, it starts pretty soon, you can join the starters and their training."

"Ok, Arigatoo gozaimasu"

I wonder if he'll remember me, he probably forget me, it's been 3 years since we last saw each other in the States.

She sat down on the bench with her racket, waiting for Ryoma and the others to come. It was 5:45, "Maybe they're coming later." She decided to practice by herself for a while when Arai came up to her.

" You need to leave pretty soon, the boy's tennis team will be coming soon, but you can stay and watch if you like."

"Ok, Can u play a game with me?"

"Sure" Arai was surprised when she answered "I'll go easy on you since you have never played before."

"Fine"

The game started and it soon the 2nd years soon filled to court watching the game. Ryoma and his friends/classmates got change and headed to the courts along with the other students.

Horio, "Hey look, Arai is playing some girl."

Ryoma, "uhh….."

Ryoma walked across to the other side of the court in front of Arai and Sakura.

"Hey freshman, get off the court, this girl here isn't as lucky as you are."

Ryoma just ignored Arai and did a twist serve. The girl returned it.

" Hey you returned it!"" I thought u couldn't play!"

"I never said that I couldn't play, never judge a girl before u even know her." "Ohh… and I think you should know this, you have a bad form you should start from the basics right Ryoma." She said smiling.

" Sakura-neechan….. You never change." Ryoma said

"Sakura"

 "neechan?"

Ryoma, "Nice shot" he said as he returned it.

The other freshmen were confused did he just say sakura-neechan?

Ryoma walked across the court and sat down with Sakura

"What are you doing here?"

"Coming to school of course."

"Are you staying here in Japan for the rest of the year?"

"Yup"

" Why don't you join our tennis team?"

"I might, besides I still can't play very well because of the accident and because this team as no room for girls."

" They can always change that."

" Do you want to practice before the regulars arrive?"

"Sure."

Sakura and Ryoma started their game when the regulars arrived; they all bowed and decided to continue until the captain and the vice-Captain arrived. Sakura was first up to serve.

Momoshiro, "Who's that Echizen's playing"

Horio, Sakura, I think her name was.

Tezuka and Oishi came and everyone bowed of course expect two people, Sakura and

Ryoma. Then Sakura served.

Momoshiro, "Hey, look that girl can do a twist just like chibi?!"

Inui, "That wasn't a normal twist that Echizen does, watch her serve carefully"

Tezuka, "Ok practice time, Starter courts C and D.

Sakura and Ryoma were just finishing their game when Ryuzaki-sensai came in.

"So, Sakura you did come."

" Yes"

Fuji, " You know her?"

"Yes, she was taught by her father, who was one of my students. She is also known as a prodigy like Ryoma in the States."

Soon all the regulars came to listen to Ryuzaki-sensai talk about Sakura. On the other hand Sakura and Ryoma were busily chatting away on their own.

" She was born in the States like Ryoma, they became best friends and they often play tennis together, since they were taught by their own fathers, their skill already surpassed them. Ryoma and Sakura have a lot of things in common, the both want to be the best tennis player and they both love to face new challenges and they won't stop until they over come that challenge. But she had an injury during a match so it prevented her from playing tennis, but she came to me this morning and said it healed and she also decided to come to Seigaku to join the Tennis team."

Oishi, " But this is an all boy's team."

Tezuka, "We can always change the rules" looking at Sakura then to Ryuzaki-sensai.

Sakura is a really good player like Ryoma, she could even be better than me!"

Ryuzaki, " She might be able to, she won the four Championships after Ryoma came to Japan. Ryoma won them before he came Japan"

"All, Four?! "What Championship did they play?"

"Yup, they played the 16 and under."' Did I for get to mention that when Ryoma first came?"

"Sakura is a 1st year student"

Momoshiro, "What!? A first year and she's already that good, we wont lose the

Nationals if she was on our team."

The regulars all stepped out to introduce themselves.

I'm Momoshiro, you can call me momochan, I'm Eiji, and this is Fuji, Kaidoh, and Tezuka, our captain, Inui, Kawamura and this is Oishi our vice-captain.

"Nice to meet you all."

Tezuka,"Class will start soon, ok everyone dismissed."

Ryoma and Sakura had the same classes each block so they decided to go together. It was English class an easy subject for Ryoma and Sakura but hard for their fellow classmates but luckily the day was almost over.

" Lets, go get burgers, I'll walk you home after"

"Sure"

As they were walking they talked to each other about what they missed in each other's country finally they reached their house.

 "Sakura, please think about joining our tennis team."

"Fine, I'll think about it." Said Sakura finally "but I'm ony doing this because you say so."

"Ok" Ryoma replied cheerfully.

They were at the burger shop and little did they know that Momoshiro and Eiji were

Following them.

Momoshiro, " What do u think they're up too."

Eiji, "I don't know but Ochibi must have something hidden from us."

"Do u think ochibi and Sakura like each other?"

"Who know maybe they do considering the knew each other since they were small."

"Hey it's getting late, I better get going, see you, Eiji-senpai.

"Ok"

"I'm home"

" Oi, You're late boy"

"Guess who's joining our tennis team?"

" Some Exchange-student?"

"Nope"

" Sakura might be joining and she even going to our school"

" What!? She is in Japan, and also going to Seigaku."

"Yup, I'm going to bed"


	2. Chapter 2

"What!? She is in Japan, and also going to Seigaku."  
  
"Yup, I'm going to bed"  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Ring, ring the sound of the alarm clock woke Ryoma. He got dressed and went downstairs for breakfast sleepily.  
  
"Hey Echizen, I'm here." Momoshiro yelled.  
  
Ryoma, "Yes" and he quickly finished his breakfast and left.  
  
Ryoma and Momochan senpai walked to tennis practice and they met up with Sakura, Who later walked with Ryoma and talked to him through the trip to school.  
  
They also met up with Taka-san, Oishi, Eiji, Tezuka, Kaidoh and they also passed by Fuji who got a ride from his sister.  
  
Ryoma, "So have you decides to join the tennis team?"  
  
Sakura, "You bet!"  
  
"Great, we'll have a strong tennis team!" Eiji replied after overhearing Ryoma and Sakura's conversation.  
  
"We'll have to change the regulars list, I guess we'll have to hold another ranking match." Tezuka added.  
  
When they reached the school the got changed and headed to the courts and they were surprised to see the starters and the freshmen along with Inui and Ryuzaki-sensai. Everyone bowed to the Captain and the regulars.  
  
Tezuka, "Ok, everyone warm up, Starters court A and B, regulars gather here." "Yes" everyone replied.  
  
When all the regulars gathered, Ryuzaki-sensai told them about their training menu for today and the generous man here as made us a menu. At the mention of the "generous man", Everyone's stomach felt uneasy about the thought.  
  
Ryuzaki-sensai, "Sakura, I have asked for you to join in as well."  
  
Sakura "Ok, I decided to join the tennis team anyway."  
  
Ryuzaki-sensai, "Good, you will be a great addition to our team like Ryoma!"  
  
Tezuka, "We might need to hold an another inter-squad ranking match."  
  
Inui, "I will sit out on this one to collect data on our new member and other schools as well."  
  
Ryuzaki-sensai, "We will hold one 3 days from now."  
  
"Ok, Today's training is practice in doubles. Every pair will go against the golden pair, Oishi and Eiji, this will help train Eiji and Oishi in their stamina. Later we will move on to single's training; Ryuzaki-sensai or I will be hitting balls to one of u and you will be practicing your cross hand or trying to aim at the opposite corner of the court. You will each have on 2 blocks of weights on each foot. Anyone who doesn't want to participate in the training or loses will drink a glass of my latest juice. A win is considered after one of the teams wins 3 games. " Inui smiled as he held up a dark purple liquid.  
  
Sakura, "What is that stuff?"  
  
Ryoma, "Lose and maybe you could try some."  
  
"It tastes pretty good actually." Said Fuji ignoring the time he tried it when they were at the bowling allay.  
  
"Ok here are the pairs for the doubles, Kaidoh and Momoshiro pair, Oishi and Eiji pair, Kawamura and Fuji pair and last Ryoma and Sakura pair. No changes."  
  
Everyone seemed to be happy bout the pairings that is everyone but Kaidoh and Momoshiro. On the other hand, Ryoma and Sakura were surprised to be in doubles they were the best doubles team against their fathers and nobody knows expect Ryuzaki-sensai.  
  
Momo, "Why do I always have to be with the viper guy?"  
  
Kaidoh, "Trying to pick a fight."  
  
Ryuzaki-sensai, "Ok, that's enough you two, why do you guys always have to fight like this."  
  
Inui, "First off, Kaidoh and Momoshiro pair."  
  
Oishi and Eiji played extremely well against considering they were the golden pair, when all of a sudden the fight began just because they lost. Inui walked up to Kaidoh and Momoshiro holding on to two glasses of his new juice. Kaidoh and Momoshiro took it and when they almost reached the water fountains the collapsed immediately.  
  
"So that's what is does to you." Sakura said to Ryoma.  
  
"It tastes awful too. Ryoma added.  
  
Next up was Taka-san and Fuji.  
  
Ryoma, "Kawamura-senpai here is your racket."  
  
Ryoma tossed the racket at Kawamura. Kawamura caught the racket and suddenly his personality changed!  
  
Kawamura, "THANKS, I FELL THE FIRE BURNING, LET'S PLAY!"  
  
Sakura, "Is he always like this?"  
  
Ryoma, "Whenever, Kawamura gets a hold of his racket he changes personalities."  
  
"Seigaku's tennis team sure has a lot of different members."  
  
Fuji and Taka-san tried to break their formation but it just didn't work. Fuji decided to forfeit.  
  
Taka-san, "Fuji, Why did you forfeit, we could have had a comeback. Even if you wanted to try Inui's juice, you don't have to drag me in it too."  
  
Inui handed them their drink and Fuji like always was calm and Kawamura- senpai ran all the way to the water fountain.  
  
"Last pair, Ryoma and Sakura." Inui called  
  
"Let's show them our doubles." Ryoma said to Sakura.  
  
"Ok, you got it." Momoshiro, "What did they mean by that?"  
  
Ryuzaki, "Wait and see"  
  
Ryoma and Sakura got on the court; their formation was different than any other formation they ever saw. Ryoma was playing in the back and Sakura was standing in the middle! The game started, Ryoma and Sakura gave up their first game to get us to Oishi and Eiji's playing style, and then the game began. The score was 1-0 for Oishi and Eiji but soon the score was 4-1 for Ryoma and Sakura pair. Everyone began to watch the game.  
  
Horio, "Hey, look ryoma and Sakura are playing doubles."  
  
Kachiro, "They aren't just playing doubles, their formation is weird but they are winning against the Golden pair!"  
  
Momo, "Their double's is great, I wonder how they adjusted their own playing to match each others in just short time?"  
  
Ryuzaki-sensai, "They don't need to,"  
  
Fuji, "What do you mean?"  
  
"They have been playing doubles since they were small they were doubles partners. Remember when I told u that they were taught be their own fathers, well their fathers taught them double by playing them in doubles. They also won the doubles championships. But since the play singles more often, they're are better at it."  
  
I wonder what else those two can show me when they play in the tournaments, Tezuka wondered.  
  
The game soon ended quickly with Ryoma and Sakura as the winners, and Inui turned up behind Oishi and Eiji holing up two drinks. After the got it down they ran to the fountain to get the taste out of their mouths.  
  
Momoshiro, "And to think that Eiji and Oishi would win."  
  
Oishi, "Well that was a sure a surprise."  
  
Eiji, "Oichibi, what else have you got hidden from us?"  
  
Ryoma, "A lot that you haven't know yet and I don't plan on telling you."  
  
Sakura, "You never change do you Ryoma-kun."  
  
Tezuka, "Ok everyone we will continue the training next day, class dismissed."  
  
Ryoma and his classmates got change and headed to class. Ryoma was surprised to see Sakura waiting for him outside the change room.  
  
Sakura "Lets walk to class together."  
  
Ryoma, "Sure"  
  
How is the fanfic going so far, please read and review - your comments are greatly appreciated. 


	3. Chapter 3

Ryoma and his classmates got change and headed to class. Ryoma was surprised to see Sakura waiting for him outside the change room.  
  
Sakura "Lets walk to class together."  
  
Ryoma, "Sure"  
  
Chapter 3  
  
As they walked together to their class, Tomo-chan and Sakura were following them and chatting to each other about they should do to get their Ryoma- sama back.  
  
Sakuno, "I don't think we should be following them."  
  
Tomo, "Come on don't be a scardy cat, we need to think of a way to get Ryoma to notice us and not the girl Sakura. She seems to know Ryoma really well."  
  
"She does, she and Ryoma were best friend since they were small and they still are. They use to play tennis together. I think I heard my grandma said that she might even be joining the tennis team."  
  
"But it's for boys only."  
  
"Grandma said that they might be holding a ranking tournament so Sakura can play." "What?!"  
  
And at the same time, Tomo and Sakuno were talking Sakura and Ryoma were talking too.  
  
Sakura, "Hey do you notice two girls following us?"  
  
Ryoma, "Yup."  
  
Sakura, "Do you know them?"  
  
"Yes, they are in some of our classes. The one in pig tails even started a fan club for me though I don't care about it."  
  
Sakura started laughing, "Well it kind of gives you a clue to pay attention to them."  
  
"I know but they won't shut up once they start talking about me."  
  
"It's like that."  
  
"Come on we better get to class." "Ok"  
  
"Hey, Sakura I heard you might be joining the tennis team." A student asked to Sakura.  
  
"I might" Sakura replied.  
  
Class started and through out the day the news about Sakura joining the tennis team already spread through the school along with other rumors that Sakura probably join because she liked Ryoma. Which was true but she had never told Ryoma her true feelings. At was already lunchtime, Ryoma decided to head up to the rooftops and Sakura was looking for him.  
  
"Momoshiro, senpai have you seen Ryoma?" Sakura asked  
  
"I told you, you can call me Momochan, and no I havn't seen him, are you going to tell him u like him."  
  
"Momochan1" Sakura said blushing.  
  
"Ohh, so you do like him....'  
  
"Momoshiro, quite it."  
  
Where could he be she thought to her self. She decided to head to the rooftops to relax in stead and he found Ryoma asleep. Ohh.. So Ryoma comes up here during lunch. Ryoma woke up surprised to see Sakura.  
  
"Hi, I have your lunch"  
  
"Thanks, Sakura."  
  
"Your welcome."  
  
Ryoma picked it up and was just about to eat when Tomo and Sakuno came in.  
  
"Ryoma, we brought you a lunch." Tomo said cheerfully  
  
"Ohh thanks, but Sakura has already brought me my lunch."  
  
"Ohhh.."  
  
After school Momochan and Eiji walked up to Sakura and Ryoma.  
  
Momo, "Hey Echizen do you want to go out for burgers, my treat. You can come too Sakura."  
  
Ryoma, "I can't, I'm going to take Sakura over to my house to see my parents."  
  
"Really, you sure you aren't going to tell her your true feelings."  
  
"No" Ryoma said blushing.  
  
"Ohh, so you do like her. Hey do you know what Ryoma, Sakura likes...."  
  
"Momochan, Me and Ryoma have to leave now, trying to avoid the topic." Sakura said.  
  
Eiji, "Stop teasing O'chibi."  
  
You want to find out too, don't you?  
  
Umm.... yeah.  
  
While Momoshiro and Eiji were busy chatting away Ryoma and Sakura were already walking home.  
  
"Ummm...Sakura, do you want to go to the tennis court behind the temple?"  
  
"Sure,"  
  
They decided to play a game before heading home. They played until it was dark. Then Sakura decided to stay at Ryoma's house just for tonight. Ryoma was different with Sakura he talked more openly, but when he was with his classmates it seems like he didn't care. He like it when Sakura was around then he was able to talk more openly to her.  
  
"I'm home."  
  
"What took you so long?" Ryoma's asked.  
  
"I was playing tennis with Sakura."  
  
"Hi uncle."  
  
"Sakura you came to Canada."  
  
"Yes"  
  
Ryoma, "Mom, do you mind if Sakura stayed for the night?"  
  
"No, Show Sakura where the guest room is." "Yes"  
  
The next morning Ryoma father told him that Sakura had already left an that he better hurry because Momo-chan and Sakura were waiting for him.  
  
He walked with them to class and he almost fell asleep like always since the classes were boring. At lunch Sakura again brought lunch for Ryoma and that had gotten Tomo really mad since she thought that Sakura was just plain friends with Ryoma. But she decided to give up and think of a new plan a better one. After school, Ryoma and Sakura walked together to the tennis change rooms to get changed for the practice when they met up with Horio, Katsuo and Kachiro.  
  
Kachiro, "Ryoma, my dad invited us to play at the tennis court where he works this Sunday. You can come too Sakura."  
  
Horio, "Sakuno and Tomo are coming too.  
  
Katsuo, "So will you come?"  
  
Sakura, "Sure, we'll come!"  
  
Ryoma, "Sakura!'  
  
"What, I decided for you so you don't have to think about it."  
  
"Fine."  
  
Sakura, "Come on, let's get to the tennis courts." 


	4. Chapter 4

Ryoma, "Sakura!'  
  
"What, I decided for you so you don't have to think about it."  
  
"Fine."  
  
Sakura, "Come on, let's get to the tennis courts."  
  
Chapter 4  
  
They finally reached the tennis courts. They were supposes to finish off the training they did so the regulars started on the training. Everyone did well in the singles training and everyone got a taste of the Inui juice. Before everyone went home to get ready for the Ranking matches after school on Monday Ryuzaki-sensai told everyone that they will be holding an inter- squad ranking match.  
  
Sunday Sakura and Ryoma met the others at the front of the school and the walked to the tennis courts that Kachiro's dad owned. Sakura and Ryoma were talking about the tournaments the will be having soon while Tomo and Sakuno talked about what they each brought and too their surprise, both of them brought lunch for Ryoma ingnoring the fact that Sakura was hereand she might have brought lunch for Ryoma. When they arrived at the courts, Kachiro's father greeted them.  
  
"Who do we have here?" Kachiro's father asked  
  
"My name is Sakura, I'm Ryoma's girlfriend.  
  
Tomo as angry when she heard that, girlfriend, how will I ever accept that. On the other hand Ryoma's face was red.  
  
"Nice to meet you. You guys can play on the these courts here."  
  
"Arigotoo Gozaimasu," they all said.  
  
Sakura and Ryoma were the only ones warming up when they hear shouting. It was Sasabe and his father. Ryoma had told Sakura about Sasabe when the were walking to school. Ryoma and Sakura came outside and noticed what was happening. Sasabe and his father were complaining that kachiro's dad couldn't find them a double's opponent, unfortunatly they didn't notice Ryoma but Sakura.  
  
Sakura, "Hey you're Sasabe, right? Ryoma told me all about you."  
  
Sasabe, "Huh..." that girl has the same attuide like that brat!  
  
Sasabe's father, "You know her?"  
  
"No"  
  
"We'll be your opponents!" Sakura said to Sasabe and his father  
  
"You want to challenge me then come down."  
  
"Fine, Let's play doubles."  
  
"Doubles? Who will be your partner, little girl?"  
  
"Ryoma"  
  
"Ryoma?! He's here too."  
  
"Of course."  
  
Sasabe, "Pops it's ok, I heard that kid can't play double very well, he lost to another school during of the matches"  
  
Ryoma came down with Sakura to the court. Everyone else stayed behind to watch the match on the benches. Ryoma and Sakura decided to use their formation, but they used a regular doubles formation to start out the game. Like before they gave up their first game to warm-up and to learn their opponents formation and skills. Soon the game started. Of course Sasabe stayed in front since he was good the net and his father stuck close to the baseline in order to use the retriever. Any ball Ryoma hit was returned by the retevier and if he hit it to the front Sasabe got them. Sakura decided it was time to use their formation. This got the opponents confused but I almost shattered their formation since they couldn't read where the ball was going to land.  
  
Kachiro's father, "Is Sakura a tennis player also?"  
  
Kachiro, "Yes, She joined the tennis team. She might become a regular depending on the ranking matches on Monday."  
  
"Her palying style is almost like Echizen's"  
  
Horio, "That's because they use to learn together and they also played tennis together." It wasn't long until Sasabe and his father lost. They both ran out of the tennis court and Ryoma and Sakura went to where their friends stood.  
  
Kachiro's father, "You guys played very well, Ryoma I didn't know you could play doubles, thought your formation was really weird." Sakura answered for Ryoma, "That's what most people say."  
  
"Ryoma let's have lunch."  
  
"Ok"  
  
All of went to the get their lunches, Tomo and Sakuno were just about to give Ryoma their lunch when Sakura was ahead of them.  
  
"I brought lunch for you, actually your mom made it for us."  
  
"Thanks Sakura-neechan."  
  
"Your Welcome."  
  
"It's getting late we better head home."  
  
"Yeah we should."  
  
Everyone left and walked home. Sakura and Ryoma walked home together. They both couldn't wait until the ranking matches tomorrow. 


End file.
